


【fgo】【梅林罗曼】二十代小夜曲

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru
Summary: 备份，无意占用各位大爷地儿，以前bo注销了
Relationships: MRM - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【fgo】【梅林罗曼】二十代小夜曲

•10年前两人有见过面的if；  
•瞎编为主，没有考据，感谢看官们宽容。

罗马尼•阿基曼的人生从二十岁开始。  
他为开始新的人生所做的第一个决定是剪去长发。现如今罗马尼•阿基曼将要前往的社会阶层不必如生前一般蓄绵长的头发，如果那样做了的话反会被误会成怪癖，且将来要独自保养，过长的头发多有不便。罗马尼先在房间内自己剪去大部分长发，选择入住的酒店内的理发店简单修剪。削薄后的卷发倍觉轻软。顶着新发型罗马尼沿着未远川的河道在冬木市内闲逛了一天，他还处在对脚踏实地的步行感到新奇的阶段，走了许多的路，一周之后他会开始对长途跋涉感到疲倦。途中在当他感到饥饿时经过的便利店内买了许多零食，所有店内他想要尝试或仅仅对包装感兴趣的食物他都买下来，好在店铺很小，因前一个付款的学生打扮的女孩又向柜员要了少女漫画和周刊文春，结账时罗马尼买下同样的书籍。   
罗马尼无法立刻适应闲暇，原本他打算立刻投身前御主的事业中，是前御主劝告他可以再多放纵一下，反正今后劳心劳力的日子还很长，况且您也需要熟悉人间的细节，游玩就是好的方式。罗马尼对凭空出现的假期全然没有规划，也不晓得如何游玩，当马利斯比利告诉他自己告假太久，须回府上处理些工作上的事情时，他竟心底一阵慌乱，追问了一生也没有问出过的荒谬问题：“您打算丢下我吗？”也是在那时罗马尼初次体验担忧和恐惧的力量、他的心被非他所愿的奇妙的力量攫住……难道自己原本是胆怯的性格吗？马利斯比利告诉罗马尼他的女儿正值假期，几天后会前来陪同。

短发的第一个夜晚，由于无法适应从后颈仿佛吹入脑袋的夜晚的凉风而无法入眠，起身继续在城中闲逛，罗马尼只会去些熟悉的地方，他随身带着白天购买的周刊文春，此书能令他感到人世间并没有变，从而带来安全感。圣杯战争已结束，入了夜再也感觉不到那种紧张的魔力的律动了，种种熟悉的景致：海港、别墅区……在淡蓝的月色下显得寂寥。某些路段一个行人也无。不知不觉，罗马尼来到一所教堂外。他来过这里，教堂的主人已在圣杯的争夺中死去了，他的遗产倒还安然地矗立着，受到损伤的部分已被修缮，粉刷一新。  
教堂内部的装帧质朴得不像现代建筑，没有彩绘窗，月光直直地射入，圣像和十字架冷然的阴影投在擦得光洁的木质地板上。一只小动物拖得斜长的影子也在那地板上挪动着，它靠近罗马尼，用柔软的毛发蹭他的脚踝，发出它特有的叫声。罗马尼知晓面目介于猫和兔子之间的小家伙的来历，将其揽入怀中，为了便于抚摸它皮毛光滑的脊背，他在小教堂的第一排坐下。  
那是来自遥远过去的纽带……“这一次，你打算祈祷些什么呢？”还算熟悉的男子声音在耳畔很近的地方响起。罗马尼猜到此人一定要奚落自己，未曾想出现得这么快，一个艳丽男子的身型，已经坐在他正落座的长椅上，倚在他身侧了，一头浓密的长发卷成漩涡，已侵入罗马尼的领域，展现出物似主人型的攻击性。  
“我不祈祷。”罗马尼简略地回答。  
陆陆续续进来些无关的人，有的同坐在第一排，有些在后排坐下，落座后不久均埋头开始祈祷，有些合十的双手上还闪耀这念珠暗淡的光泽，如百日一般……本不应在深夜出现的光景！“还是祈祷吧！”梅林戏谑地建议，他的斜倚椅背，单手托腮盯住罗马尼的姿态，已足够显示他并不信神，“……保佑自己能够融入他们。”  
“我已无所求，所以不必祈祷……”罗马尼正欲反驳，话语间记起了他看到过的终幕，连声音也暗淡下去，他迅速屈服了，亦双手合十，双目微瞑地作势：“……我还是忏悔吧。”他想梅林大约已经什么都知道了。  
罗马尼不理会梅林的言语逗弄，努力闭上眼睛忏悔，梅林正嘲笑他带着八卦杂志来教堂，他一直祈祷到晨光熹微，教堂狭窄高耸的玻璃窗内射入的光线变成明艳的粉色。眼睛因无法适应强光而刺痛，罗马尼稍稍闭上双眼，再睁开时见自己原来躺在教堂的木质长椅上，就这样睡了一晚，身旁空无一人，那幼兽倒是切实存在的，正蹲在罗马尼头顶，啃咬他新修剪的头发。使罗马尼能对自身已是手无寸铁的普通人，连梦境操控都意识不到，更遑论抵御——的现实有了实感。

君主大人言而有信，罗马尼又度过百无聊赖的一日后，他的十四岁女儿拖着两个巨大的行李箱降临冬木。奥尔加玛丽是独生女，作为继承人培养着的缘故，颇有些与年纪不符的沉着，罗马尼比小姑娘大不了多少，以父亲的友人身份还无法使少年老成的女孩信服。奥尔加玛丽与马利斯比利长得不大像，可能更多像母亲，一头闪光的银发梳成无法独立完成的发式，虽仍稚嫩，说是一位庄严的美人也不为过。  
来的第一日玛丽带着罗马尼去商业区闲逛，因圣杯战争需要避人耳目之前他们都住在市郊。罗马尼想快些融入人间，买了不少样式平凡……平庸的便服。  
玛丽表面上奉父亲之命陪伴罗马尼，实际上心底总暗暗地审视着这位被父亲称为“在圣杯战争中给予他莫大帮助，希望她能够好好相处以备来日”、行为有些费解的普通青年，观察的结果不免让玛丽失望并怀疑父亲的用意，此人的身体与其说是平庸，不如说是常识世界的顽石，既常与父亲这个等级的魔术师来往，又与怪猫亲近，却一丁点魔力的痕迹都没有。  
此外，在夏季长时间戴着手套的习惯也很可疑，……当罗马尼帮她梳那个复杂的发型，玛丽从镜中观察着他裸露的手：这双手柔和得过分了，没有任何茧，包括握笔写字的茧，联系他游玩时买下的各已堆满他房间除了床以外的空间并入侵了玛丽房间的大半、还要劳烦玛丽协助寄回打包寄回老家的灾难般的各种玩意儿，年内还要转寄到父亲在南极的建的新基地。 名叫罗马尼•阿基曼的男人，他若非受过某种需要与世隔绝的训练，便是之前都过着难以想象的优渥生活。

几日后玛丽与罗马尼离开冬木去不远的旧都，是玛丽的主意，打算参观那里的狐神的庙宇。“神代结束之后这种地方对我们一族就没有研究的意义了，不过这里很有名，”玛丽解释自己的动机，“据说每个来这个国家的外国人都会来这里。它又美丽，更……风格强烈。”虽已与罗马尼熟悉起来，玛丽仍不忘观察：他听到“神代结束”时短暂地试图逃避自己的目光。  
“是这样啊。”  
在定房间的时候罗马尼看到旅馆墙壁上贴着晚间焰火大会的海报，那本便利店买来的少女漫画使他对焰火大会颇有幻想。  
神社整体装帧为红色调，很有异国风情，罗马尼早已决意不再向神祈求，便什么愿望也没有许，瞥见玛丽的愿望似乎是祈祷什么事的成功。狐神是司掌丰收和事业的神明。玛丽一定是想成为像她父亲一样成功的人。  
祈祷完毕，二人打算再去山顶。通向山顶的路布满层层叠叠的鸟居，全部都是热烈的红色，因年代不同显出或尖锐或温柔的色调，被染成红色的光线影影绰绰地照耀着山道。玛丽走得很快，罗马尼跟着她，一边试图与玛丽聊天，玛丽似乎除了安排行程外不太爱说话，她一思索会把双手抱到胸前，小大人的模样。神山从远处看并不显得很高，通向山顶的道路比罗马尼想象得要长很多，当玛丽告诉他已走过一半的上山路时，罗马尼已气息不稳且额头上有细小的汗珠了，她那美丽的刘海却纹丝不乱，见他这副模样，玛丽反倒加快了速度，真正地小跑起来。少女的心理不会太难把握，罗马尼意识到玛丽的不信任，正以拙劣的手法探知自己虚实……而自己眼看是连体术也不太擅长的样子……难道这身躯的体力甚至不如玛丽这样年幼的女孩吗？不、不，或许是小小的继承者有专门训练体能的缘故吧，他自我安慰道。  
两人间的距离渐渐拉大，途中遇到一群集体出游的游客下山，穿过人群后，罗马尼看不到女孩的身影了，索性停下脚步调整呼吸，顺便驱散心中细微的沮丧：玛丽要讨厌他了，马利斯比利的时日不会太长，他将更长久地与玛丽相伴，可她已经讨厌自己，他意料之中将来会有更多的人用怀疑甚至厌恶的目光打量自己，亦做足心理建设，但……没有“人”真的期望被讨厌。  
笑声从身侧响起，“你从前就并非完璧的魔术师啊！”，是熟悉的、戏谑的声音。罗马尼举目四望，未见近旁有任何梅林的痕迹，光天化日本不应是梦魔的领域。被鸟居分割的日光、游客川流的影子教他炫目，视野适应了明暗后，看到在正倚靠着的木柱的外侧，蹲着一只小小的狐狸石像，起先没有注意到这所在，仿佛是突然出现的一般。小狐狸头顶上叠放着两个小盒子，是两人入住旅馆里有卖的草莓牛奶。  
“收下吧，我请你的。”梅林的声音就在身旁，又似从高处传来。  
罗马尼茫然地看着四周，梅林恐怕正缩在他的高塔里为自己的蠢样憋笑，梅林决不邪恶，他纯洁并仰慕自己，但仰慕的表现型却是如此，时而一味沉溺在莫名的恶趣味中。他收下梅林的牛奶，拔出其中一包的吸管喝起来。  
“刚才的小姐应该与你一样疲倦，或正趁你不在偷偷休息——一开始就跑着上山，当然喘不过气，若是我的弟子决不会犯这种错误。任性的小姐不妨就让她吃些苦头。”望着脖子上的系着红色蝴蝶结的小小狐狸石刻的眼睛，竟有种和梅林四目相对的错觉，梅林说得不错，然而此刻罗马尼的心境很卑微，无法割舍博取认同的本能……作为人类的社会性本能。牛奶的草莓味很浓郁，他很喜欢，的存在和冷嘲热讽居然给了他些并非孤身一人的勇气。  
上到山顶罗马尼累得够呛，不过也并没有想象中那么苛刻，玛丽看到他，立刻搬出等了很久有些不耐的神态，鼻尖上还挂着汗珠，“阿基曼先生。”挥了挥握着刺绣手绢的手。  
“呃啊……”马利斯比利颇有恶趣味，这姓氏从一无所知的女孩嘴里说出比他本人说起时更具揶揄感，听得人脊椎僵硬，“那个……不必这样严肃。”  
“罗马尼先生。”   
“抱歉，我不太擅长运动呢，不过，这个给你。”罗马尼把另一盒草莓牛奶递给玛丽。实际上玛丽在等待的时间里一度思忖自己是否做得过分，也许他仅是普通的大学生，机缘巧合下帮助到了父亲，还一直努力想和自己建立友谊，自己却只知道胡乱揣测。微弱的歉疚感在看到草莓牛奶的瞬间烟消云散：正处叛逆期的玛丽极不喜欢被当成小孩对待。虽然她还是收下。

白天玛丽跑得太用力，晚间的焰火大会不愿再去。不过她仍尽力为父亲托付给她的人打扮一番，前几日买下的浴衣正好派上用场。  
在罗马尼尚在人世的时代亦有绚烂的祭典活动，但他终究没有真正地喜悦过，焰火像许众多流星的聚集般绮丽、短暂，本是暗含悲伤隐味的美丽，罗马尼被观看人群的氛围感召，只顾得上心砰砰跳，不知为何，此刻他想起的不是远在英国的马利斯比利、在旅馆内沉睡的玛丽，而是在更遥远的地方的梅林：若他同在此处，会作何反应？人世的万物对梅林而言正像这焰火一样啊，美丽、短暂、远隔千山……从前他是以悲悯的眼光看同僚的。  
回到旅馆玛丽已熟睡，焰火大会仍在继续，斑斓的彩色不时照亮夜的道路，喧嚣声则变得遥远、听不到了。寂静降临，那魔力之扉关闭前的最后一幕就会从他心底钻出来，世界、今日的一切将如烈日下的露水般消散……冷静下来后罗马尼很疲倦，不知不觉靠着廊柱沉睡。  
从陌生的石板地上醒来，房间呈环形，周围是石质的墙壁，陌生的天花板也……陌生的天花板被他熟悉的面孔挡住了，能触碰到这家伙的脸就说明此刻是梦的领域。见罗马尼醒来梅林淡色的蛇目细不可查地收紧，罗马尼当即坐起，变成盘着腿在胸前抱着双臂的姿势，自打认识了奥尔加玛丽，仿佛受到感染般，罗马尼双手抱臂的次数变多了。“你的假期过得很开心嘛？”梅林问道，穿着他拖沓的长袍距离极近地绕着罗马尼转圈，发梢正好可以碰到罗马尼的面颊。  
可怜的梅林！世间的局外人，想来是自己离去使他变孤独，才会一直讥诮，我并无低于他的地方，罗马尼想，“你成孤家寡人了，梅林，”他不回答梅林的提问，而是告诫他。罗马尼还不太适应尖刻的语言，缺乏把握地看了一眼梅林，吞了吞口水，想，我还可以更进一步，梅林的感性如同儿童，不妨以应对儿童的方式待他，“不过，冠位是你的了，一定很有升职的快感吧？”   
“哈？你度假就学会了小孩吵架吗？魔术师……不，现在是阿基曼君，”白天梅林知道了罗马尼不太喜欢被叫姓氏，有意称呼，显得挺得意，仿佛即使口舌之快也能多少沾点罗马尼的便宜似的，一副令人恼火的态度，“怪不得你把御主的小姐弄生气了”。说完他又双手捧上罗马尼的脸。罗马尼没能躲开。梅林的手指稍有些用力，神情变得半是戏谑半是认真：“你获得了感性，并没有把你变得不是那么……笨拙。”接着他告诉罗马尼，自己原只想与他道别，他们将有一段时间不能随时相见了。此时，梅林的面孔又转为忧郁，他总是这么阴晴不定！  
眼前这美丽的脸只要做出忧虑的样子来，罗马尼便忍不住相信，哪怕世间无人比他更熟知梅林，知晓梅林怎会真的忧虑，近在眼前的恶作剧，却被心底无法把握的新的存在说服……罗马尼还不能驾驭“感性”，此时就像婴儿，反倒被新玩具攫住，因歉疚而陷入沉默。罗马尼咬住嘴唇，拨开仍捧在脸上的梅林的双手，走向他的石塔的舷窗边，窗口较整个塔的体积而言很细小，罗马尼知道塔下是收到梅林居住影响而生长的花海，再远处是草原，和曾连接着通向常世的湖等景致，远眺只有模糊、柔和的色块，目之所及的确不再能跨越距离了。  
“感到不安吗？”梅林在罗马尼身后问，轻轻地来回踱步，长袍非人间所制的布料在极光滑的石板上发出细弱的摩擦声。从罗马尼还不是罗马尼时，梅林就无法理解他，但至少那时能确信他是同样精神层面乏善可陈的人，他见罗马尼回头望着自己，窗外的光线染得他的头发色彩柔和如朝霞，高空气流将碎发丝丝托起，吹到他脸上，圣杯使罗马尼有了生命，梅林感到罗马尼已是完整的、他即是世界般。梅林心中有了一种从未有过的异样感，像凡夫俗子一样为太过完璧感到悲切，他从未真正看到未来，但长久、长久的与世共存的经验足够判断罗马尼的未来必如今日的画面般美丽、而又浸染悲伤。“你瞧，你要离开我们很大一阵了，也许是几十年功夫，也许还要更久，所以……”梅林要求了一个吻作为饯别的礼物。  
“你仍然可以随时见我，就像现在这样——如果你能不要为自我满足影响我们的工作的话……”罗马尼很认真。  
梅林摇头，把他非人冷然的食指压在罗马尼唇上，“你什么也搞不懂……你这个笨蛋。”指头上有浓烈的紫罗兰香味。“那么，请当做开始一段旅程的祝福，和获取花之魔术师必要时的帮助的交换吧。”他切换了一个充满希望的腔调，眨了眨一只眼睛。罗马尼为梅林装模作样看起来很孤独，动了恻隐之心，动作极小地点头同意了，并轻吻梅林的嘴唇，嘴唇像水生动物一样湿润柔软却冰冷。岂料梅林吻技十分狂暴，他立刻牢牢抓住罗马尼手腕和后腰，用他生前最热烈的情人也不敢于用的几乎是渎神的方式亲吻了罗马尼，罗马尼被吻得头晕目眩，在梅林蛮力的怀中动弹不得，似乎身体无止境地下坠，又仿佛卧于花瓣之上……渐渐梅林貌美的、透着狡黠的面孔被从视野深处生长出的黑色斑点覆盖、掩去。

从梅林的世界回来，罗马尼发现自己伏在和式旅馆的廊下睡着，因睡姿不正，坐起身肩背一阵酸痛，身上被盖了一条薄毯。走回套间的脚步将玛丽吵醒了，“啊——罗马尼先生，你在外面睡着了吗？”玛丽揉着眼睛，“小心着凉啊——”  
“玛丽中途醒来过吗？”  
“啊？当然没有……罗马尼先生是做梦了吧。”  
罗马尼取下披在肩上的薄毯，掀起的气流带来一股细弱的紫罗兰香气。后面的整晚罗马尼都无法安睡，呆呆地摸着有些肿的嘴唇回味那个吻的余韵。

结束了旧都的行程后，玛丽和罗马尼紧接着前往新都。新都玩乐的地方更多，罗马尼仍旧在购物上表现出热爱世间万物的热情，此外他的饮食结构令玛丽忧虑，她决定返家后立刻向父亲进言，使他劝说罗马尼减少对甜食的依赖，否则三十五岁一过，他的报应就来了。  
渡过了对玛丽而言算是堕落的数日后，居然在以电子产品著称的商业区遇到了这罗马尼•阿基曼的同学。  
此人是有“同学”这种东西存在的，这一点使玛丽对他的疑虑减弱大半。且罗马尼还问“你居然出来了”可见她先前推测罗马尼受过封闭的教育这点具有极大的成立的可能。

在某个大型连锁的电子产品卖场里，罗马尼见到了梅林，历经漫长岁月，仍然活着的生物，脱去他的长袍和耳环，换了一身常服，似有意与真正的常人划开界限，穿着硬挺的新成衣，打扮成60年代风格。  
梅林向玛丽称是罗马尼的大学同窗，玛丽竟麻木不仁地相信了！那副转为嘲弄自己而来的翘起的嘴角和编成三股辫的夸张长发，最重要的是强烈的魔力的气息……怎样也不会是普通的“同学”吧？短暂地迟疑后他记起幻术这回事。  
“你来这里做什么……？”  
“买新的手机，还有手提电脑呀。”梅林摊开双手，人畜无害的模样。  
在昔日同僚的侧目中，梅林真的买了手机和手提电脑，好好地付了钱，并告诉同行的玛丽他打算和“异国相逢的同学”喝两杯，玛丽信了梅林的哄骗，抛下罗马尼一人回酒店。  
罗马尼不善于饮酒，在那之前就是如此，梅林投其所好选择甜蜜的种类，令罗马尼几乎感觉不到酒精的存在，没过一会儿，罗马尼意识到自己不能完全地守口如瓶了，手心病态地阵阵发热，梅林问了许多他的见闻、人间怎样生活的问题，直到他不耐烦。罗马尼因说了太多话而口渴时就会不住地再多喝一点儿，晕眩感可见地加剧，他从靠在梅林肩上变成枕着梅林肌肉紧实、触感糟糕的大腿。“为我们工作吧，我想御主……不，马利斯比利很缺人手，特别是你这样……不会无聊的。”并胡言乱语。  
“我不工作哟，对我们一族来讲工作不是美德。”  
失去意识前梅林问的最后一个问题是关于接下来的行程，它还包含好几个“最最后一个”问题。  
“好让你打搅我们吗……罢了，反正梅林什么都会知道的，谁叫你的生活太无聊。会去看现场的演唱会哦！”  
梅林才注意到罗马尼即便躺下了，仍努力撑开的双目并非是在看自己，而是顶着他头顶一直在重播某偶像团体总选举的小型电视。“从八卦新闻的方面开始了解，反倒喜欢上偶像了，搞不懂你在想什么呢。”高塔中的独身生活穷极无聊，梅林曾运用一些小技巧把罗马尼买的书都读了一遍。  
“正因为如此，偶像才是伟大的行业，这种事梅林这样的废物又怎会明白呢？”  
“~”  
罗马尼向空中举起一只手，让电视画面的荧光从张开的指缝间闯过，两颊绯红得像正受到情热的折磨，神情却是盲目的微笑。梅林抓起他快要戳到自己额头的手指亲吻指尖。“因为梅林出身的时代，已经没有献祭了、周围国家也没有，所以不会懂。偶像不是欺骗哦。”关闭了神赐之目，依旧准确猜出梅林心思，梅林很惊喜，再次亲吻罗马尼的手指。  
“并非欺骗，而是舍弃虽不受喜爱，但毫无疑问是真正的自己，扮作完美的、神的化身……而目的是、是为了给粉丝以希望，让他们以为自己是被神爱怜的……这是向异教神献祭一样的事情啊！”  
大感意外，实际上他的确理解不了献祭，一切英雄浪漫主义的情结，他都无法理解，梅林所拥有的稀薄的感性使他只能成为可厌的实用主义者，“没想到短短几天，你已经变得能让我受教了，罗曼君。”  
“正因为要从无之中，从虚妄和不信中创造出真正的希望，偶像才是伟大的行业……如果是熟知偶像本质仍选择成为偶像——那简直是圣人。”罗马尼用破碎的辞句补充道。  
“这样啊，我明白罗曼君的意思了，那么现在有特别中意的偶像吗？”  
“本命的话……还没有哦……”

罗马尼再醒来时，见室内不再是已适应的强烈的光线，而是有些幽暗，他翻了个身——便摔到地板上，原来自己在车内的后座上过了一夜。“啊~你醒了啊。”梅林坐在驾驶座，穿着便服，但与昨日的一身不同，长发披在一侧，垂落到刹车上。梅林的车内温度适中，不似酒店冷气大作，要盖上毯子才能睡着，梅林对罗马尼时而爱怜，时而针锋相对，且如今罗马尼不再能立刻窥探究竟，梅林的情绪令他不安。  
在店里说过的话尽管是酒后所言，罗马尼仍清晰地记得内容，但那种热情变得很淡，几乎随着酒精挥发，只留下头痛与羞耻，消失得太干脆了，他怀疑是梅林将它们做了宵夜，当梅林饥饿时，幼兽的本能总驱使食欲打破他精心粉饰的人类的伪装，那份对人类世界雀跃而稚拙的爱，他吸食得是否恰似啃噬婴儿般新鲜热烈？他还希冀这样的好情绪留得久一些呢！邪恶的梦魔！罗马尼坐直身体，才发现或是车内狭小睡姿不正，腰肢……不成熟的身体上能酸痛的地方全都酸痛着。  
“梅林你……为什么不带我回酒店？”  
“你睡着前又没有告诉我你的酒店是哪间，何况我并没有身份证，——你也没有，你身上我都摸过一遍了。”实际上以上事物，若梅林愿意，均可以了解或拥有。  
“然后呢？你又做了什么？”  
“聆听了很久小处男的教诲，快要无聊死了。”  
罗马尼努力追忆失去意识前的所为，仅能隐约想起曾推开过梅林的手，“以后还是不要喝酒了。”他揉着刺痛的额角，沮丧地想。

送罗马尼回住处后，梅林把从人间得到的新玩具带回他的领域内摆弄，并很快琢磨出在世界之外接入网络的方法。他知道，昨夜一见，他把罗马尼•阿基曼弄坏了，昨日之前的罗马尼虽孱弱，但下定了独自赴死的决心，打算就这样咬住下唇面对一切，今日的他，原本完璧的勇气被一番长谈捅出一个空隙来，什么都想向梅林倾吐，并且本人意识不到。但这不正是自己所期望的吗？梅林从很久之前就想吞下这块无上的美味，只不过他俩都孤独太久，孤独的毒素已穿越细胞壁渗入四肢百骸……即使身体交缠也无法治愈的孤独如同铠甲一样横亘在二人之间，他不过是抓住打破这层铁壁贯彻自己执念的千载难逢的机会罢了。梅林是不会有一丝一毫的愧疚之心的。  
—完—


End file.
